forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chwidencha
| challenge3e = 9 | refs3e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, tremorsense | lifespan = | location = Any underground | language = Undercommon | based = | subraces = | height = | length = | weight = | wingspan = | skincolor = Black | haircolor = Black | eyecolor = | feathers = | distinctions = Radial body with many long spider legs ending in spikes | first = }} Chwidencha, also known as spider leg horrors by surface dwellers, were horrific spider-like creatures created by Lolth from drow that failed her tests, or otherwise displeased the Spider Queen. Description A chwidencha seemingly consisted of nothing but a writhing mass of long, hairy, flexible spider legs. Each leg ended in a barbed spike and had one side covered in thorn-like hairs that allowed the limb to easily tear through the flesh and bone of any unfortunate victim. The creature did have a central body hidden under the dozens of legs that radiated from it, but this was normally only seen after the chwidencha's demise. A chwidencha was able to understand Undercommon, but did not speak it. Abilities Chwidenchas were able to climb up walls as well as any spider, but were also proficient burrowers that were able to move as quickly under the ground as they could on its surface. A common tactic for chwidenchas was to hide beneath a layer of earth while using its tremorsense to notify it of any approaching prey. Upon detecting a suitable target, the chwidencha would burrow under or behind their prey, then suddenly emerge to strangle, constrict, or impale with its dozens of spiked legs. Chwidenchas were also known to simply charge at their prey in a flurry of legs and claws in an attempt to crush them with their many limbs. After killing its prey, the chwidencha would usually drag the body off to somewhere it could safely devour its victim, as it took it several hours to do so. Encountering a chwidencha could be terrifying indeed owing to their fearful presence and their ability to regenerate lost legs within a day, which could be lopped off with no damage done to the beast itself. However, they were very sensitive to sound, which left them particularly vulnerable to sonic attacks; loud, high-pitched noises would cause a chwidencha to attempt to flee. They were also vulnerable to thunder damage. Ecology After its transformation, the once-drow became a nearly mindless beast that moved about in a skittering undulation and existed only to hunt down any living creature that strayed into the dark caverns deep beneath the earth that chwidencha lurk within. Much like driders, drow society cast out these creatures that had failed their goddess's tests, leading chwidencha to harbor a particular hatred for their former brethren. However, they were sometimes kept by drow, or other evil races, in deep, metal-lined pits, where they were used to dispose of waste, carcasses, prisoners, and criminals. Appendix References Connections Category:Aberrations Category:Spiders Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures found in underground locations Category:Creatures Category:Spiderkind